Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a game system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a game system for performing a game by utilizing a plurality of pedometers.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in order to give willingness to exercise to a user of a pedometer, a pedometer which not only informs the step count value counted by the pedometer, but also has another function by utilizing a step count value is known.
For example, in a Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-open No, 11-110514 [G06M 7/00, A63F 9/22, G09B 9/00]), a pedometer having a game function for changing a display state of a character on the basis of a counted value by a step number counter is disclosed. For example, in a certain time slot, the design of the character to be displayed is changed depending on whether a counted value of the step number count counter is equal to or more than a predetermined value or not.
Furthermore, in a Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-307431 [G01C 22/00, A63B 69/00, G06F 17/60, G06M 7/00, G08C 19/00]), a step number management system for extracting and displaying a rank of an actual performance of the number of steps out of the plurality of persons is disclosed. This step number management system is made up of a pedometer, an external terminal, a step number management server, and a network. The pedometer detects walking, and outputs step count data to the external terminal through a communication. The external terminal outputs step the count data to the step number management server via a network, and extracts and displays a rank among a number of others registered in the server by utilizing an integrated step number management program of the step number management server.
However, the Patent Document 1 is for performing a game on the basis of the step count value by a single step counter and is not for performing a game on the basis of the step count values by a plurality of step counters. That is, this is not for calculating a plurality of step count data counted during walking by a plurality of players and to reflect the same on the game.
Furthermore, the Patent Document 2 can extract and display the rank of the step counts among the plurality of persons, but is not for calculating the number of steps of a plurality of persons to reflect the same on the game. That is, the Patent Document 2 is for merely displaying the rank, and not for performing a game on the basis of the step counts of a plurality of persons, resulting in lack of interest of the game.